Summer of Rebirth
by fucking faggot
Summary: Johnny vents whats on his mind, er, actually, I use Johnny to vent whats on my mind pretty much.


Summer of Rebirth  
  
Disclaimer - In no way is Johnny mine.  
  
Author Notes - Everything is screwed up. So fucked up. I can't keep my pencil steady enough to draw, so I guess I'll sort of tell whats on my mind through a story.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Summer of Rebirth  
  
...Nothingness. I stare out the window, and see nothingness. Everything seems to mean purely nothing to me. Todd...Devi...the only things that have a meaning in my life, these wonderful people, they are frightened of me, along with everything else.  
  
The twisted shit that goes on in people's heads. What am I talking about, heh, what a hypocrite I am. In no way anything I do is correct, right, all of it seems to be inhumane.  
  
In the ignorance's eyes.  
  
The lack of wisdom of the ignorant amuses me and angers me horribly. Makes me laugh and projectile vomit at the same time. I wish there was a pill to make them go away.  
  
But alas, there is no pill for every type of horror, if there was I would not be here telling you this.  
  
People sicken me. All they think about is the way of the pretty. The beautiful. Big Breasts and Big Dicks. The term lovemaking is taken wrongly so many times, is it lovemaking if the sex has no love in it? Holy fuck, this makes me so sick.  
  
Yet there seems to be no cure for this sickness.  
  
They always think they know so much. Mister and Misses "we're such good people because we despise people like you!". Wait, correction, the ignorant wouldn't seem to handle a "big word" such as despise.  
  
They need to learn to live with it, that there are people that are different then them in the world. Everyone is different, but I highly doubt that they notice that.  
  
Sometimes I truly wonder why they do not kill the children that will not be worthy humans? The world would be so much better. There wouldn't be the problems we have today. But I guess that would make the world a boring place.  
  
I wonder if there's a point where new ends. Nothing exciting left in the world. Nothing. Is that the point where everyone puts a gun to their head and screams "Good Bye, ladies and gentlemen!" and pulls the trigger? What a holiday that would be for me.  
  
Somedays, I wish I could start over. Die and be reborn in a much better universe. No, I wish everyone would be reborn, learn to be better people. Yes...a Summer of Rebirth.  
  
...shit, my soda's getting warm. God damnit.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*  
I'm sure many of you are thinking, who have read my fanfiction before "What happened to the happy, funny you? What happened to Fear my Bendy Straw's random silliness!?". I'm so sorry, but it's gone for now. I'm not saying it won't return in the future. But I really needed to get this off of my mind. I thought Johnny would be a good way to express this.  
  
I would like to say Thank you to:  
  
All of those who have reviewed in the pass. Thank you very much, you are the people that helped me write my previous stories. Thanks, I just wish there was a way to repay the favor.  
  
My friends. Good god, thank you so much for Pulling me through all of this time, cheering me up and letting me talk to you. Thank you.  
  
Sarah...god, I love you so much. You're the one that has kept me alive all of this time. You've been there for me when everything was so horrible that I couldn't breath. I really wish I could be there for you right now...to hold you and say that everything will be all right. I will make everything all right, I will, I will take you out of here, I promise you. Just fuck what every one else says about us, they do not know, they don't know at all..I know I have said this all before, and this is just text and a computer screen, but its true...things are bad right now, but they will get better, I promise you.  
  
And that's pretty much it.  
  
For any of those who care, my journal has moved to:  
  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/lifesnotatoy  
  
And my Side7 account is still:  
  
http://www.side7.com/art/annicano/gallery.html  
  
Good life, good night. 


End file.
